OBJECTIVES: 1. To investigate the factors required for in vitro synthesis of the sphingomyelin analogue ceramide phosphorylethanolamine (CPE) and ceramide phosphorylglycerol (CPG); 2. To determine the origin of the ethanolamine and acyl groups in the synthesis of CPE; and 3. To study further the translocation system for 3-ketodihydrosphingosine and other lipids in whole cells of B. melaninogenicus.